This invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-208462 discloses a conventional vehicle control apparatus which is arranged to actuate electric parking brakes provided on the rear wheel side after a predetermined time elapsed from a timing at which wheel cylinder pressures of wheels are held during a stop of a vehicle on a sloping road, and to decrease the held hydraulic pressures.